1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a context recognition function using a sensor in a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly, to a context recognition apparatus and method that can minimize power consumption of a mobile communication terminal while continuously recognizing a context (or circumstances) by using a sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable terminals that can be carried and provide various functions, such as, for example, mobile communication terminals, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), smart phones, etc., are widely used.
A context recognition technique for recognizing a context of a terminal and a current state of a user or the terminal has been developed. The context recognition technique continuously senses a context of the terminal and a current state of the user or terminal by using various sensors provided in the terminal. The context recognition technique provides various types of data, corresponding to the sensing result, to the user. For example, the context recognition technique tracks, in real time, a moving path of a terminal, and displays the moving path on a map on a display, such as, for example, a touch screen.
For continuous context recognition in a portable terminal, context recognition has to be performed continuously without a break, and context information, corresponding to 24 hours per day, must be recorded. A portable terminal implements a continuous context recognition function by using an Application Processor (AP). Specifically, the portable terminal implements the continuous context recognition function by driving, in real time, an AP capable of performing a high-speed operation and a large number of computations at a time. However, the portable terminal, by its nature, operates with a limited battery capacity. When the portable terminal executes the context recognition function by using an AP, the battery of the portable terminal may be rapidly exhausted due to the significant power consumption of the AP. In particular, the context recognition function is usually performed in real time for a long period of time, such that the battery of the portable terminal is likely to be discharged within a few hours.